<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dammit Sam! by TheJelliphish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743938">dammit Sam!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJelliphish/pseuds/TheJelliphish'>TheJelliphish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cas is such a worrywort, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sam Winchester Walks in on Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sharing a Bed, idk how to use tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJelliphish/pseuds/TheJelliphish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out Cas likes him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dammit Sam!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas was laying on the motel bed next to Dean. Sam was out doing stuff and the other bed was covered in research. That’s why they were sharing a bed. They were watching some cheesy TV show called “Dr. Sexy MD”. Dean was deeply invested in the protagonist and “Dr. Sexy” getting together. But he would never admit it of course. </p><p>Cas was staring at Dean. Dean looked over “Watcha looking at?” He asked</p><p>“Um..Nothing,” Cas lied through his teeth. He’d gotten better at human things like lying. And feeling.</p><p>“Ha! Liar!” Dean said, but just went back to his show.</p><p>Cas turned towards the TV again. Soon again he caught himself staring at Dean.</p><p>“Got a nice view, Cas?” Dean teased.</p><p>Cas turned beet red “Uh, what? I was just...uh...spacing out! Yeah, I wasn’t looking at anything!”</p><p>“Mhm,” Dean says, clearly not believing him “Dude, I can tell when someone likes me. Normally it’s a chick, but guys aren't that different,”</p><p>Cas was freaking out. He could live with suffering with his feelings in silence. But having to confront said feelings, he could not do that. At least not right now. He teleported away. He was standing in an alley outside a diner. He went in, and ordered a hamburger. He would eat and think. Then when he cleared his head he would go and talk to Dean. Yeah, that sounds good. Good plan. </p><p>Back in the motel Dean was still looking at where Cas had been. “Hm. Guess I was right. He does like me,” Dean thought. He blinked. “Oh well, I’ll give him 15 minutes, if he is not back by then I’ll call him,” Dean figured and turned back to “Dr. Sexy MD”.</p><p>Cas was done with his burger, he paid and sat on the curb outside of the diner. What was he gonna do? Was he going to confront his feelings? Or would he go back and act like nothing had happened? He had no idea how Dean would react, so his course of action would depend on that. If Dean did love him back he would do what Dean wanted to do. If Dean was disgusted with him...well, I guess he’d confront that if it came. He did not understand humans. They were so filled with hate for things that others couldn't control. Humans were always fighting over gender, race, sexuality, and that sorta thing. He just hoped Dean was not biased against people who loved the same gender. Or similar gender. Angels didn’t have gender the same way humans did. Whatever. </p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone buzzing. He flipped it open. It was Dean. He swallowed and answered “Hello Dean,”.</p><p>“Hey Cas. Where are you? You just disappeared!” Dean said over the phone, he sounded worried.</p><p>“Oh, I’m fine. I’m at some diner, should I come back?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“Of course you should! Why wouldn’t you?” Dean exclaimed.</p><p>“Um...becuase some humans have problems with homosexuality, and I was not sure if you were not one of those humans,” Cas said, deciding to tell the truth.</p><p>“Dude! I’m not homophobic!” He said, sounding offended. Then in a smaller voice he added “And I’m bi, it’s hard to be homophobic when you’re LGBT+,”</p><p>Cas teleported behind Dean. He hung up the phone “I’m glad you aren't disgusted in me,”<br/>

      Dean jumped “Heh, yeah. You scared me,” He laughed. He looked up at Cas “And of course I’m not disgusted by you. How could I?” He said. He stood up and put his hands on Castiel’s arms. He pulled him into a hug.</p><p>Cas froze for a moment. He blinked then hugged back. “Hmm, this is nice,” Castiel thought. Cas pulled out of the hug. </p><p>“Dean. I really like you,” He said, looking at his shoes.</p><p>Dean blushed “Cas, I-”</p><p>The door burst open, “Hello! I got a lead on the case!” Sam yelled.</p><p>Dean quickly clambered back, away from Cas. Cas looked down.</p><p>“Woah, am I interrupting something?” Sam smirks.</p><p>Dean shook his head, “Not at all, now whaddya find?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>